Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recommendation apparatus and a recommendation method for recommending contents to a recommendation target user who is the current work user, and a storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to perform the recommendation method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a collaborative filtering technique has been commonly used to perform processing for recommending contents by using users' work logs. The collaborative filtering technique includes identifying another user (hereinafter, referred to as “similar user”) having similar features to those of a person to be recommended (hereinafter, referred to as a “recommendation target user”) and recommending an action that the similar user took in the current situation of the recommendation target user (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-165169).
Another conventional technique includes extracting and classifying flows of work from use histories of files having the same intended use, defining the classified individual pieces of work as workflows, and recommending contents belonging to a workflow.
According to the conventional techniques, contents useful to a similar user or in the past work can be recommended. Such recommendation, however, is not made in terms of contents useful to the recommendation target user who is the current work user. There has been a problem that contents not necessarily useful to the recommendation target user may be recommended.